


Sandy Paradise

by klutzy_girl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Steve and Danny find a new home after they leave Hawaii.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Sandy Paradise

Steve dug his feet into the sand and sighed in contentment, cracking an eye open to check on Danny. “We’re home,” he confirmed.

Danny beamed at him. “Glad you think so.” Choosing to settle down in Santa Monica had been the right choice.

Steve leaned over and quickly kissed him before turning his attention back to the ocean. They’d both miss Hawaii and their ohana but they already planned to visit as much as possible. He leaned his head on Danny’s shoulder and relaxed just a little more. 

This was the life, and they could both get used to it.


End file.
